


Cuando tengamos la oportunidad, volveremos a empezar de nuevo

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Ni siquiera sé si voy a acabar esto, No sé a quién pretendo engañar, No sé qué mierda de rating poner, Pero lo posteo porque me ha dado el punto, Pero me conozco y aquí va a haber sexo, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Raventrust, Raventrust for the win, Si tal... Pondré el rating después
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: "Esperaba que tras la guerra contra la Legión los habitantes de Azeroth contruyeran un nuevo futuro juntos. Pero ahora toda esa unión que forjamos es historia.Azeroth se está desangrando y los líderes de Alianza y Horda ya se han lanzado a reclamar su esencia vital.Yo no me enfrentaré a ninguno de los dos bandos. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido.Me dirigiré a Karazhan a pedir consejo a mi antiguo maestro, Medivh. Tal vez, uno de sus viejos textos contenga el conocimiento necesario para sanar este mundo".





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Veamos, esto lo posteé el otro día.  
> No me encontraba en las condiciones más... Propicias. Por así decirlo xd  
> El caso es que voy a ir puliendo lo que tengo. Así como editando diferentes aspectos.
> 
> Como indico en los tags, no sé dónde me llevará esto.   
> En primer lugar, porque el rol concentra la mayor parte de mis ideas y ganas de escribir.  
> (Esa es también la principal razón por la que he dejado de publicar cosas por aquí xd)  
> En segundo, porque considero que las idea son fruto de un instante concreto. Pasado ese tiempo, algunas simplemente caducan. 
> 
> De todas formas, lo dicho: voy a reformar esto. La idea me gusta, pero esta es la versión pasada por whisky xd Veremos si la versión a palo seco tiene algo mejor que ofrecer.
> 
> Nos leemos ^^

Khadgar nunca pensó que volvería frente a aquella puerta con la esperanza que alguien la abriera desde el otro lado.

Pero allí estaba.

De nuevo con un petate con sus pertenencias a los pies.

Probablemente si alguien le hubiera dicho a los días de acabar la campaña del Draenor alternativo y comenzar la caza de Gul’dan que cuando la amenaza de la Legión acabara iba a intentar encontrar consuelo y consejo en un hombre que para él llevaba treinta años muerto, Khadgar se habría echado a reír sin control. Quizás, al término del ataque, mostraría una sonrisa ligeramente amarga.

Porque echaba de menos a Medivh.

Durante los años que había estado bajo su tutela en la mismta torre que ahora se cernía ante él, había aprendido a apreciar la compañía del Magus. En los últimos meses, antes de que Medivh se encerrara en sí mismo por completo, consumido por la oscura influencia de Sargeras, el trato de cordialidad, familiaridad y confianza mutua se había instalado en sus veladas.

Tardes y noches de ajedrez o simplemente de conversaciones largas, debatiendo sobre cuestiones mundanas o académicas, de libros, de autores, de ciencia, cuando acababan las labores pendientes y el Magus consideraba que era suficiente por aquel día. 

Y normalmente estos planes solían ir acompañados de buen vino.

Khadgar nunca había olvidado esos momentos. Y los guardaba con cariño en su memoria.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrió después.

Porque él nunca había culpado ni podría culpar a Medivh por las faltas que cometió bajo el dominio del Titán Oscuro.

El archimago exhala un suspiro antes de proceder a abrir la verja, cuando esta cede apenas sus dedos rozan el frío metal.

Un instante después, la pesada puerta de madera también se abre, revelando una figura oscura al otro lado, en la entrada de la torre.  
Khadgar esboza una leve sonrisa.

-Medivh.

La sombra sale a la luz, revelando el rostro del Magus; una sonrisa en los labios 

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Joven Confianza.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas le había llevado un rato instalarse. Había optado por la misma habitación de sus años de aprendiz, aunque fuera quizás la más pequeña de todas las habitaciones de invitados.

Comprobó con cierta nostalgia que en la estantería seguían los libros con los que estaba trabajando en los aciagos momentos en los que tuvo que abandonar forzosamente Karazhan.

Medivh había optado por acompañarle en todo momento. Y Khadgar agradecía esto interiormente.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había decidido abandonar el Kirin Tor y retirarse a reflexionar en soledad. Tras eso, el contacto humano o simplemente la sensación de que un igual te escuchaba o estaba ahí para hacerlo, era una sensación embriagadora.

Después de que Khadgar hubiera colocado debidamente sus pertenencias, ambos magos habían subido las escaleras hasta lo más alto de la torre y se encontraban apostados en el parapeto superior, observando el sol desangrándose en una paleta de tonalidades imposibles de naranja y rojo tras las montañas.

Medivh había sacado un vino francamente bueno, aunque Khadgar se preguntaba su procedencia, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente en las barricas que había en las bodegas a las afueras de Karazhan, tras treinta años, debía haber solo polvo y arañas. O quizás, siendo muy optimistas, vinagre.

Fue quizás este detalle el que hizo que, tras un silencio cómodo, con el día apagándose en el horizonte, Khadgar separara los labios:

-Cuánto llevas aquí.

Medivh tuerce los labios, pero no despega sus ojos del astro rey en la lejanía.

-Años.

Khadgar mira a su antiguo mentor con una ceja alzada.

-¿Años? ¿Por qué no…? –se muerde el labio, reprimiendo el interrogante que por unos instantes quiso convertirse en voz- ¿Por qué no diste señales de vida?

-Mi tiempo pasó, Khadgar. –dice con un fondo amargo en la voz- Hice una aparición fugaz durante la Tercera Guerra, pero no estoy destinado a ser una persona pública ahora mismo.

Se hace un silencio. Khadgar observa a su maestro con detenimiento. Le gustaba la serenidad que transmitía su rostro; la forma en la que sus ojos reflejaban aquellas tonalidades ambarinas, el perfil de su nariz afilada, o la forma en la que tensaba los labios cuando pensaba o se concentraba en algo, haciendo que unos hoyuelos aparecieran a ambos lados de los mismos. 

Le recordaba a otros tiempos. 

Tiempos mejores.

-De todas formas, -retoma tras un suspiro- no podría haber hecho aparición antes. Aunque esa hubiera sido mi voluntad.

Medivh suspira y sus pobladas cejas se ciernen sobre sus ojos.

-Te debo una explicación. Por cómo se desarrolló nuestro anterior encuentro. Y por… Lo que ocurrió hace treinta años.

-No me debes nada por lo de hace treinta años. –dice inmediatamente Khadgar; quizás con mayor brusquedad de la que habría deseado.

El Magus se encoge de hombros.

-Agradezco enormemente que no me guardes rencor, Khadgar. Pero aún así considero que hay cosas que debo explicarte. O mejor: cosas que quiero explicarte. –enfatiza- Pero no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Khadgar arquea las cejas y por fin Medivh se gira para mirarle.

-Es largo de explicar y bastante complejo. –responde, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.- Y no es esa la razón por la que vienes a mí.

Khadgar aparta la vista, posándola primero en su copa de vino, luego más allá de las montañas.

-Busco tu consejo. Y la información que guardas aquí. Quiero poder… Conocer la situación más de cerca.

-Y lo harás. –dice Medivh, aproximándose al archimago con una ligera sonrisa- Pero por ahora no es eso tampoco lo que quieres.

Khadgar suspira.

-Descanso. –admite al fin, apartando la mirada; casi sintiéndose culpable por ello.

Al fin y al cabo él no era nada; al otro lado de aquella problemática se encontraban miles de personas. Él solo era uno.

Súbitamente y para sorpresa del archimago, Medivh pasa la mano por sus hombros, apretando ligeramente la presa con gesto afectivo.

-Sabes que te lo has ganado. Y pienso encargarme personalmente de que lo obtengas.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días fueron transcurriendo con una rapidez inaudita. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Khadgar sentía que el tiempo le pertenecía; que no debía dar cuenta de sus movimientos y acciones a nadie.

Rondaba la biblioteca como en sus años de aprendiz, ocupando las mesas con decenas de volúmenes; anotando todo lo que consideraba que podía serle de utilidad.

Y eso le ayudaba a evadirse. A olvidar.

Por su parte, Medivh solía encontrarse en los pisos superiores: el observatorio, el estudio… Eran sus dos lugares predilectos. Aunque a veces bajaba a la biblioteca a conversar con Khadgar sobre el avance de su investigación.

No se molestaban. Solían hacer las diferentes comidas juntos, pero pasaban el día enfrascados en sus propias tareas. 

Era por la noche cuando mediante un acuerdo tácito y no escrito o hablado, Khadgar solía ascender hacia la parte superior de la torre, donde se encontraban.

Allí conversaban sobre cualquier materia antes de irse a dormir, poniendo en común con entusiasmo cualquier hallazgo. 

O simplemente recordando.

Conversar con Medivh le era extremadamente sencillo, reconfortante y satisfactorio.

Tras varias semanas, Khadgar llega a la conclusión de que jamás se había entendido con alguien como lo hacía con su antiguo mentor. 

No hacían falta palabras entre ellos; incluso los silencios que a menudo se instalaban en la sala mientras saboreaban un buen vino eran suficiente, eran naturales; ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de decir nada, ni de mirarse, ni de llenar esos instantes con banalidades o comentarios vacíos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban no existía la necesidad de sostenérsela.

Tampoco la de apartarla.

Quizás era admiración. 

Quizás cariño. 

O quizás una mezcla de ambas. Pero Khadgar sentía una enorme paz al lado de Medivh. Simplemente estando; hablando u observándole en silencio con una sonrisa sostenida en los labios mientras el antiguo Guardián compartía alguna anécdota o hacía algún apunte.

El archimago se descubría a sí mismo haciendo aquello a menudo; deteniéndose en pequeños detalles que hacían prender un cosquilleo agradable en el interior de su estómago: el brillo ilusionado, casi infantil, de sus ojos verdes cuando hablaba de alguna cosa que le emocionaba; la forma en la que se acariciaba la perilla cuando reflexionaba; su sonrisa, que tendía a escorarse hacia la derecha; la risa entre dientes cuando algo le divertía; sus carcajadas altas y francas cuando reía de manera sincera… Incluso, su propio tono de voz, cálido y envolvente. O su dicción, pausada y... Había algo en la forma en la que pronunciaba la ese que…

Y no era como si no hubiera experimentado eso antes.

En retrospectiva, era consciente de que ya se había detenido a admirar aquellos detalles tiempo atrás. 

Que siguieran allí era… Quizás inquietante. O quizás ridículo.

Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revolver el documento de word de tus antiguos fics y descubrir que había capítulos sin postear... No tiene precio.  
> Tampoco descubrir que sigues teniendo ganas de continuar la historia... Meses después.  
> Supongo que nunca es tarde.
> 
> De igual manera, quien ya ha visto mis antiguos trabajos sabe que soy un maldito torbellino y que no sé pararme quietecito. 
> 
> Tampoco terminar nada.
> 
> Es mi maldición x_x
> 
> No sé qué significa esto, pero... Quizás vuelva a escribir. Quién sabe.
> 
> Quizás acabe algo. QUIZÁS.
> 
> Nos leemos :D


End file.
